Un moment de faiblesse Patron x Mathieu
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Le Patron et Mathieu font un marché, qui risque très vite de se transformer en une sorte de rituel quotidien... SLG / YAOI / Patron x Mathieu / Et le maléfique retour du LEMON !
1. Chapitre 1: Le marché

_**Par la sainte Pelle, que je sois foudroyé sur place si Mathieu voit cette fanfic...**_

 **Amicales salutations, cher lecteur!**

 **Eh oui, je refais une fanfic, même si bon nombre d'entre vous ont sans douté prié pour que j'arrête.**

 **Donc, cette fois ci, c'est un Matron (ou Pathieu, c'est comme vous voulez).**

 **Oui, le Patron est partout, mais il y a plusieurs raisons à ça.**

 **D'abord, le Patron est mon perso préféré, donc désolée aux gens qui veulent un Pangeek, ou un Panthieu, j'en ferais peut-être un. Plus tard.**

 **Ensuite, c'est difficile de faire un yaoi, voire un lemon, sans un prédateur sexuel, dominant par nature.**

 **Ah oui, et désolée pour la fin légèrement... brutale de ma fanfic Patron x Prof. J'en avais ras le bol, alors j'ai fini à la pisse.**

 **Ah oui, et dans cette fanfic, le retour maléfique du LEMON.**

 **Bon, c'est parti.**

 **FUCK IIIIIIIT !**

Un moment de faiblesse

Chapitre 1: Le marché

\- Hé, gamin, tu viens jouer avec moi?

\- Me fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît!

Le Geek, qui jouait à GTA, lâcha soudainement sa manette et se recula à un bout du canapé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le Patron était assis sur un accoudoir et le fixait en souriant d'un air carnassier.

\- Allez, viens, on va bien s'amuser.

\- Le... Laisse moi tranquille, sinon j'appelle Mathieu!

\- Essaye un peu, gamin...

Il plaqua brusquement sa main sur la bouche du Geek et le força à s'allonger sur le canapé. Son autre main glissa son tee-shirt et caressa son torse. L'enfant se débattait et poussait des petits cris étouffés par la main du Patron plaqué sur sa bouche. Il lui mordit les doigts, désespéré. Le criminel retira sa main en poussant un juron. Le gamer sauta par dessus l'accoudoir du canapé et s'enfuit en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa contre la porte, essoufflé. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi le Patron était-il toujours méchant avec lui? Il avait l'impression que seul Mathieu avait le pouvoir de le calmer. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et de tristesse. Il avait réussi à échapper au pervers, mais il avait l'impression que tout le monde le détestait dans cette maison. Il se releva et colla son oreille contre la porte pour voir si le criminel l'avait poursuivi. Apparemment, il était resté dans le salon. Prudemment, il ouvrit lentement la porte et sortit à pas de loup. Des cris provenaient du salon.

\- MAIS PUTAIN QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS TE RENDRE COMPTE QUE C'EST QU'UN PAUVRE GOSSE ALORS ARRÊTE UN PEU DE L'EMMERDER... **  
**

Le Geek se colla contre un mur pour que les deux hommes ne le voient pas. Mathieu et le Patron se hurlaient dessus, le schizophrène accusant le pervers d'abuser de l'innocence et de la faiblesse de l'enfant. Le criminel argumentait en disant qu'il n'avait qu'à pas laisser le gosse sans surveillance, seul et à sa merci.

\- La prochaine fois, emballe le comme un paquet cadeau, ricana-t-il. Et si t'en as marre, t'as qu'à me virer de l'appart... Ah non j'oubliais, ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard moqueur, tu peux pas te passer de moi...

Mathieu rougit brusquement, de colère ou... d'autre chose. Le Geek retourna furtivement dans sa chambre et alluma son PC pour... geeker (grosse imagination).

Pendant ce temps là, la dispute avait cessé dans le salon. Mathieu commençait à se préparer du café en continuant de pester intérieurement contre le Patron qui, lui, avait repris la partie GTA du gamer et s'amusait à tuer des putes, évacuant sa rage à travers une manette.

Mathieu soupira, posa la tasse qu'il tenait sur le plan de travail et se tourna vers sa partie la plus sombre.

\- Patron, sans déconner, ça va plus être possible.

Le criminel l'ignora et continua de jouer.

\- Patron... Sérieusement, regarde-moi. Ou écoute-moi, au moins.

L'intéressé posa la manette et se tourna lentement vers lui.

\- S'il te plaît, mec... Franchement, arrête de maltraiter ce pauvre gosse, il t'as rien fait!

Un petit sourire narquois traversa le visage du pervers.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation, gamin... Cependant...

Mathieu se redressa et, d'un signe de tête, l'encouragea a continuer. Le sourire du criminel s'élargit.

\- ... je veux bien laisser le gamin tranquille... À une condition, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu acceptes...

Le vidéaste soupira, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis, il déclara d'un ton neutre:

\- Dis-moi. Je ferais ce que tu veux. Mais UNIQUEMENT pour le Geek. Pas pour toi.

\- Je m'en doute bien, gamin, reprit le Patron, fier de lui. Alors, voici mon marché: je laisse le gosse tranquille... Et tu me rejoindras dans ma chambre tous les soirs.

Le schizophrène haussa un sourcil, étonné et outré.

\- Quoi? Hors de question!

\- Très bien, dit tranquillement le criminel en se levant. Alors je vais voir le gamin dans sa chambre, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.

\- Attends! s'exclama Mathieu en retenant le Patron par le bras. Je... (il poussa un profond soupir) C'est bon, j'accepte.

Le criminel ricana en allumant une cigarette.

\- Je savais que tu pourrais pas résister, gamin...

\- Arrête ça. Je t'ai dit que je le faisais juste pour le Geek. Maintenant, tu devras le laisser tranquille et te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à maltraiter.

Le Patron lui adressa un sourire enjôleur et répliqua d'une voix sensuelle:

\- Oh, mais je crois que j'ai déjà trouvé, gamin...

 **Ouais ok, Mathieu n'aurait jamais accepté ça, même pour le Geek, mais c'est mon histoire et il me fallait un prétexte**

 **pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, seuls.  
**

 **Voilà.**

19H30

Le Hippie était allongé sur le sol, face contre terre. Le Panda était à côté de lui et le regardait d'un air blasé. À ce moment là, Mathieu entra dans la pièce en sifflotant.

\- Panda, ta prochaine chanson est prête? L'épisode doit sortir demain.

\- Ouais, lança l'ursidé sans lâcher le drogué des yeux. Sur la vidéo de la petite Savannah. J'ai écrit les paroles, j'ai posé la feuille sur la table. Dis, tu sais pourquoi il est plus défoncé que d'habitude? ajouta-t-il en désignant le Hippie d'un signe de tête.

Le vidéaste haussa les épaules s'accroupit prêt du corps du drogué. Il lui secoua l'épaule.

\- Hé! Réveille-toi!

\- J'espère qu'il est encore vivant, grogna le Panda en se grattant la tête.

\- RHUBARBE! s'écria le Hippie en bondissant soudainement sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter Mathieu, qui tomba en arrière. Oh, désolé, gros.

\- Putain, gronda le schizophrène en se massant le crâne, qu'est-ce que tu foutais?!

\- Les phoques m'ont donné de l'herbe super, gros!

\- Qu... Quoi? Des pho... Oh, et puis laisse tomber.

Il attrapa la main qui était tendue vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Merci.

\- De rien gamin.

Mathieu glissa un regard vers l'homme quo l'avait aidé. Le Patron tenait toujours sa paume en souriant.

Le vidéaste poussa un petit cri de surprise et retira vivement sa main de celle du criminel qui s'était furtivement glissé dans le salon. Il lui fit un sourire en coin et Mathieu détourna les yeux, sous le regard étonné du Panda et celui, plus vague, du Hippie.

La sonnerie retentit.

\- Je crois que c'est le livreur, dit l'ursidé d'un air gêné en regardant la porte.

\- J'm'en occupe, lança le Patron en prenant son revolver posé sur une table.

\- Non, non, ça va, dit Mathieu précipitamment en barrant le passage du criminel de son bras. J'y vais. Toi, reste ici.

Sans rien ajouter, il alla chercher la pizza (de l'amoûûûûûr), soulagé d'échapper au regard brûlant de sa partie sombre.

\- Tenez, gardez la monnaie, dit-il au livreur d'un air absent avant de lui claquer la porte à la gueule.

Mathieu était distrait. Il était très préoccupé par ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir, après le dîner, quand il irait dans la chambre du Patron. En fait, il s'en doutait un peu. Beaucoup, même. Il cherchait une idée pour esquiver sa promesse, mais en fait... En avait-il vraiment envie?

\- Oh, gamin! Tu te grouilles, oui?

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, je suis là.

Toutes les personnalités s'étaient rassemblées dans le salon. Au grand soulagement du vidéaste, le criminel se tenait éloigné du Geek. Il tenait sa promesse, ne devrait-il pas faire de même? Il soupira en posant la pizza sur la table.

\- Bon, qui a faim?

Tout le monde répondit "oui", sauf le Hippie qui était allongé dans une position étrange sur le canapé. Ils passèrent à table.

Après le dîner, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations (sauf le Hippie, qui n'avait pas bougé de tout le repas). Mathieu s'installa sur la table de la cuisine avec son ordinateur, travaillant déjà sur la prochaine vidéo. Le salon était désormais vide, le drogué s'étant fait coucher par le Panda qui ne supportait plus sa présence dans la pièce. Il faisait noir, la seule lumière provenant de son PC. Il commençait à oublier cette histoire avec le Patron quand une voix sensuelle murmura derrière lui:

\- Alors, gamin, on tient pas sa promesse?

 **TO BE CONTINUED! (à dire avec un accent bien français, bien sûr)**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre.**

 **Perso, je suis fan du couple Patron x Mathieu (à égalité avec Patron x Geek), donc c'est plus facile pour**

 **moi d'écrire une fanfic là-dessus.**

 **Je suppose que vous êtes tous passionnés par ce que je suis en train de dire. Cassez-vous alors.**

 **Nan, je déconne. La suite arrive bientôt!**

 **Là aussi, je déconne.**


	2. Chapitre 2: La première nuit

**Salut les gens! Deuxième chapitre du Matron de l'amoûûûûûr!**

 **Hum, excusez-moi.**

 **Donc, deuxième chapitre, avec... (suspense...) UN PUTAIN DE LEMON !**

 **Voilà. Je sais que je suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de choses, mais moi, ça m'éclate.**

 **Vous ne pouvez rien dire de toute façon, vous êtes caché derrière votre écran.**

 **Ah ah. Allez, c'est parti.**

 **FUCK IIIIIIIIIIIT !**

Chapitre 2: La première nuit

La main du Patron était gentiment posée sur son épaule, mais Mathieu voyait bien qu'il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Il leva doucement les yeux vers le criminel qui le regardait en souriant, attendant une réponse.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas oublié. déclara-t-il d'une voix très calme.

\- Alors suis-moi, gamin.

Obéissant, le vidéaste mit son PC en veille, se leva et suivit le Patron. Il devait le faire. Pour le Geek. Et puis, de toute façon, tous ceux qui avaient atterri dans le lit du criminel en avait gardé un très très bon souvenir (même si il prenait ce qu'il voulait sans demander). Quand sa partie sombre ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il entra sans rien dire, ce qui énerva un peu le Patron. Il préférait quand ses victimes se débattaient, gémissaient de peur. Mais bon, tant pis. Au moins, il avait le vidéaste à lui tout seul jusqu'au lendemain. Il entra à son tour dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Puis il se tourna vers son créateur.

\- Eh bien, gamin... J'ai l'impression que tu es condamné à rester avec moi pour la nuit, lança le criminel avec un sourire carnassier. Je suppose que l'instant où tu as accepté ma proposition était... un moment de faiblesse.

\- Non. dit tranquillement Mathieu. J'ai accepté de mon plein gré.

Agréablement surpris par cette réponse, le Patron s'avança vers lui pendant que le schizophrène se hurlait mentalement de ne pas reculer.

\- Je suppose que tu sais ce qui t'attends?

Le vidéaste hocha lentement la tête. Le criminel fit encore un pas en avant pendant que son créateur ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand le pervers caressa sa joue du dos de la main. Il se força néanmoins à rester totalement immobile pendant que sa part la plus dark, la plus devil, lui tournait autour, caressant délicatement son visage, sa nuque, ses épaules... Mathieu frissonna involontairement, ce qui n'échappa pas au Patron.

\- Je t'excite, gamin? murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

La main du criminel commença à déboutonner la chemise de son créateur dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus précipitée. Quand sa chemise tomba au sol, Mathieu éprouva une certaine gêne. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi puisqu'il n'était plus puceau depuis longtemps, mais il ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras sur son torse. Le Patron sourit et saisit ses poignets.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, gamin... chuchota-t-il d'un ton aguicheur.

Puis il lui écarta lentement les bras, dévoilant son torse aux muscles fins. Il le saisit par la taille et le plaqua contre un mur. Ses lèvres stagnaient à quelques millimètres des siennes, et le souffle du vidéaste s'emballa. Lorsque le Patron appuya sa bouche contre la sienne, il s'enflamma. Sa main se mêla dans ses cheveux et l'autre glissa dans son dos, l'attirant plus près. La langue du criminel força le passage des lèvres de son créateur et s'enroula doucement autour de sa jumelle. Lorsqu'ils interrompirent leur baiser (manque d'air, vous comprenez), Mathieu défit précipitamment les boutons de la chemise noire de son partenaire et celle-ci rejoignit sa propre chemise, abandonnée sur le sol. Le Patron bloqua le schizophrène contre un mur en appuyant doucement son genou dans ses parties intimes. Il retint un gémissement.

Le criminel le guida vers le lit et le força doucement à s'allonger sur le dos. Tous deux essoufflés par leur baiser, la respiration du vidéaste était néanmoins complètement affolée. Il agrippa le drap autour de lui et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de plaisir coupable quand le Patron se mit à lécher son torse et à mordiller délicatement ses tétons.

\- Eh bien, ça a l'air de te plaire, gamin... dit-il en baissant les yeux vers la bosse dans le pantalon de Mathieu. Je te fais tant d'effet que ça?

Le schizophrène ne répondit pas et continua de haleter sous les incessantes caresses de sa partie sombre qui semblait s'amuser de son désarrois. Il pensait que le Patron était brutal, bestial... Mais jusqu'ici, il s'était montré doux, attentionné. Ses mains brûlantes allaient et venaient sur son torse, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux sur ses tétons. Puis il se remit à passer sa langue, chaude et humide, sur son corps.

Il descendit vers son bas-ventre et le débraguetta (avec les dents, s'il vous plaît). Il posa sa main sur l'érection du vidéaste qui retint sa respiration. Lorsqu'il fit glisser son boxer sur ses chevilles, Mathieu tenta vainement de reculer. Mais le criminel plaqua son créateur sur le matelas, bloquant ses mouvements.

\- S'il te plaît... haleta le schizophrène. L... Laisse moi...

\- Continue de me supplier, gamin, ça m'excite... Et crois moi, dans quelques minutes, tu me supplieras de continuer...

Oui, ça, le vidéaste s'en doutait un peu. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, putain! Supplier le Patron de le prendre... Cette phrase avait un côté très ironique quand on y repensait.

\- Jamais... parvint-il a gronder.

\- Vraiment? demanda le pervers en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. C'est ce qu'on va voir, gamin...

Et, sans laisser à Mathieu le temps de répliquer, il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur le sexe dressé du schizophrène, qui poussa un gémissement. Le Patron commença à lécher tout doucement la verge, titillant ses testicules, au grand damne de son créateur qui avait grand mal à retenir les plaintes de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Le criminel prit sa virilité en bouche et fit des vas et viens en fixant le vidéaste d'un air provocateur.

\- Je... Je vais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il jouit dans la bouche du pervers, qui avala l'intégralité du liquide blanc. Puis il se retira lentement.

\- Tu as très bon goût, gamin... chuchota-t-il. Maintenant, prend tes fringues et file. On se revoit demain.

Docile, Mathieu se leva, un peu ébahi. Il ramassa sa chemise, remit son boxer et son pantalon. Puis il tendit une boîte de mouchoirs au Patron.

\- Pour... nettoyer, dit-il d'un air gêné.

Le criminel lui jeta un coup d'œil, lui fit un mince sourire et prit la boîte qu'il lui tendait. Puis Mathieu tourna les talons et se dirigea vers a sortie de la chambre.

\- Bonne nuit Patron.

\- Bonne nuit gamin. À demain pour s'amuser encore plus...

 **YEEEEEEAAAAAH !**

 **Enfin terminé, putain!**

 **Vous ne le savez pas, mais j'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre (et vous vous en foutez).**

 **Moi, perso, je suis fière de cette merde.**

 **Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis? D'accord. Dites-le moi dans les commentaires.**

 **Perso, j'en ai rien à branler, mais je ferai semblant d'être intéressée**

 **Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

 **Cordialement.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Le lendemain

**Yeah! Troisième chapitre! Vous priiez pour qu'il ne vienne pas, mais il est là!**

 **ET IL VA FAIRE MAAAAAAL !**

 **... Qui est le con qui a écrit cette intro de merde?**

 _ **-C'est toi, connasse.**_

 **J'vous emmerde! Non! Non, je ne suis pas schizophrène!**

 **Virez-moi ces putains de voix qui squattent ma tête!**

 **Hum, bref, le chapitre trois.**

 **Cassez-vous! Vous êtes dans ma tête! Vous n'existez pas!**

Le lendemain (appréciez l'originalité du titre)

Il était midi quand Mathieu se décida enfin à se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un café (de l'amoûûûr). Il fut heureux de constater que le Geek allait très bien et recommençait une partie de GTA. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

\- Le Patron ne t'a pas fait de mal?

\- Non... D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite...

Le vidéaste poussa intérieurement un énorme soupir de soulagement. Le criminel n'était peut-être pas un homme d'honneur, mais il savait tenir une promesse. C'était déjà ça.

Le Panda entra dans la cuisine en chantonnant gaiement.

\- Rock and roll, baby!

\- Ferme ta gueule, grogna Mathieu d'un ton hargneux qui les surpris tous les deux.

\- C'est bon, calme-toi, dit l'ursidé en mettant ses mains devant lui. Je voulais pas t'énerver.

Le schizophrène soupira et se massa les tempes.

\- Non, non, c'est moi qui suis désolé... J'ai les nerfs à vif, je sais pas ce que j'ai...

\- Moi je crois que j'ai une idée, gamin! lança une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Le vidéaste se retourna brusquement. Appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, le Patron sirotait tranquillement son café et le regardant d'un air provocateur.

\- Quoi? demanda le Panda en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi il parle, Mathieu?

\- Rien, rien, ça te regarde pas.

Le chanteur allait insister, mais le regard noir de son créateur l'en dissuada. Un petit "ding" indiqua que le café du schizophrène était prêt. Il versa le précieux nectar dans une tasse et avala le tout d'une traite. C'était brûlant, mais il n'y fit pas attention et posa la tasse dans l'évier. Puis il alla s'assoir à la table et alluma son ordi, à la recherche des trésors du web.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui? lança l'ursidé pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Rien, répondit Mathieu sans lâcher l'écran des yeux. L'épisode ne devrait pas être en retard, donc on a droit à une journée de repos. Mais pas pour moi, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Le Panda sourit et sortit de la cuisine (sans doute pour aller mater des jolies femelles au zoo et s'empiffrer de bambou). Le Patron et son créateur restèrent donc seuls dans la cuisine. Pendant une minute, rien ne se passa. Puis le criminel posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et alla s'assoir en face du vidéaste.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que ça t'a bien plu, ce que je t'ai fais hier soir...

\- Hmm... grogna le schizophrène qui n'avait pas vraiment entendu, ce qui énerva le criminel.

Il se leva de sa chaise, prit le visage de Mathieu entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, gronda l'homme en costard en serrant le menton de son interlocuteur.

\- Et je t'ai répondu, souffla le vidéaste sans essayer de se débattre.

Le Patron continua de le fixer... puis le relâcha, et partit d'un petit rire moqueur.

\- J'avais donc vu juste, ça t'a plu.

Puis le pervers s'approcha de son créateur et se colla à lui.

\- Tu aimerais recommencer? chuchota-t-il en mordillant son oreille.

Le vidéaste tenta de rester concentré sur la prochaine vidéo à analyser, mais les doigts du criminel folâtraient dangereusement près de son pantalon. Il le repoussa doucement mais fermement.

\- Dans notre marché, tu ne peux faire... ce genre de choses que le soir. dit-il calmement en le regardant. Donc, pas maintenant.

Le Patron fit une petite moue contrariée, puis retira sa main. Il allait sortir de la cuisine, puis il se retourna et lança:

\- Fais pas semblant, gamin. Je sais que t'as hâte. Alors si tu es trop impatient, je serai dans ma chambre...

Puis il sortit en ricanant. Mathieu se massa à nouveau les tempes. Il avait un de ces mal de crâne! Il demanda donc au Geek qui venait d'entrer d'aller lui chercher deux cachets d'aspirine. Le gamer, toujours aussi docile, hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

Le vidéaste resta seul.

Il commença à oublier la vidéo qu'il était en train de regarder et son esprit vagabonda vers... la nuit de la veille (vous êtes surpris, je sais). Il posa son menton dans sa main (on a tous déjà fait ça en cours) et repensa aux délicieuses sensations qu'il avait éprouvé. Il savait que le Patron était un amant hors-pair, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il avait su se montrer doux quand il le fallait et il était devenu ferme (je ne ferai pas de mauvaise blague) aux bons moments. Il repensa alors à sa dernière phrase: "Si tu es trop impatient, je serai dans ma chambre..." Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était levé et commençait à sortir de la cuisine... Quand le Geek se cogna contre lui.

\- D... Désolé, Mathieu, bredouilla l'enfant. Tiens, tes cachets, aouta-t-il en lui tendant les médicaments.

Le schizophrène sortit aussitôt de sa "transe" et prit les médocs en souriant au gamer.

\- Merci. Tu veux un petit déj'?

Le Geek hocha la tête et suivit son créateur dans la cuisine. Il remarqua le PC allumé.

\- Tu devais pas analyser la prochaine vidéo?

\- Oh, si si! s'empressa de répondre l'intéressé. Mais... J'allais voir ce que tu faisais, je trouvais que c'était long.

Le gamer cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais ne dit rien. Il était beaucoup trop naïf et innocent pour savoir ce que le vidéaste s'apprêtait à faire.

 **Vous êtes déçus? Vous vous attendiez à avoir du lemon?**

 **... Moi aussi. Je comptais en glisser un tout petit (mais vraiment petit), mais...**

 **Pas d'inspiration, c'est tout.**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, simplement parce-que je suis fatiguée.**

 **Et que la rentrée c'est demain.**

 **Donc voilà.**

 **Et désolée si il a mis du temps à sortir. J'avais juste la flemme.**

 **Cordialement.**


End file.
